


Volo

by micehell



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Angst, M/M, mushy Isaac/Danny moment, right after the end of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wanted to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volo

**Author's Note:**

> The story was actually written a fairly long time before it was even posted, but I never put it out because it was supposed to be incorporated into a larger story, and... well, it's just not ever going to be. ;) It's pretty raw because of that, and because of the subject matter.

Danny went to their other office - actually it was Casey's office, as they both used his for reasons Danny, and apparently Casey, had no clue about - because he needed a moment alone. A moment to think about how close he'd come to losing this. Losing Casey. And Isaac. And Dana… well, really all of them. He was so relieved right now he was even including Sally in the list.

He heard the door to the office open, and turned to tell whoever it was that he wanted to be alone, but the world went white and red and black and slid out from underneath him.

::::::::::

Isaac's voice is full of concern. "Daniel….."

::::::::::

The world came back in black and red and white. And pain. He was cold, lying on the floor in Casey's office. His head was a mass of throbbing, beating in time to his heart, which was as unsteady as the world tipping and tilting around him, even though he wasn't moving.

And he really was cold. It kept intruding past the pain and the spinning in his head. He had a vague sense that his shirt was open, and the feel of the carpet along his legs meant something. It came to him that his pants were missing and he wondered if Natalie had taken them again, but the thought disappeared with the voice.

"Jew." Scornful. Hardly the first time Danny had heard it said like an insult, but surprising in this setting. He struggled to focus his eyes, to see what was happening.

"Pretty boy." More hate. And something else. The body attached to the voice came into view, and even through the pain and the confusion, Danny could figure what that something else was. Why the floor was cold along his naked legs.

"Bet you're giving this to Isaac all the time."

And it made him sick, as sick as the swirling in his head, exacerbated by the rough handling of his body. As sick as the body moving inside him. Isaac, who in his lower moments, and a great many of his good ones, too, was better to him than his father ever had been. Who Danny wished could be…

But the thought skipped, jumped, the pain of the penetration overwhelming the pain in his head, shattering him. He struggled, he couldn't help but struggle, but he was pinned by weight, by pain, and by the hate Sachs' was spewing in Danny's ear.

"Don't have to hold back anymore, now do I? You won't be working for me now. I always hated you, with your fucking New York Jew liberal attitude. The way you thought you were so much better than everyone else. The way you strutted around, with that little cocktease pout on your lips. Bet you were spreading this around the whole office, weren't you? Hell, I bet you were spreading this around the whole city."

Time spun in and out on Danny, and he welcomed the out, begged it to stay, but, like everything else, it left him when he needed it most. He felt the trail of blood and semen sliding down him, from him, sickly warm but cooling against his ice-cold skin.

Sachs finished with him, finished with, "If you tell anyone, you'll be the laughingstock of sports. You'll never be able to work in this field again, no matter how many Tragers buy the station." And he left Danny alone, just like he'd wanted to be.

The world was red and gray, and he'd come so close to keeping all of them, to keeping Casey, and Isaac, and Dana, and even Sally, but he'd lost them now, and he was so very, very cold.

::::::::::

Isaac's voice is full of concern, soft and gentle, his face clouded with the pain of knowing the answer to his question before he asks. "Daniel, were you raped?"

Danny wishes he'd got his pants on faster. He wishes he'd left this office before Isaac came looking for him, wondering why he wasn't celebrating with the others. He wishes he'd never come to the office in the first place.

He could almost wish he'd never come to Sports Night, but Isaac's there, and he could never regret that. And maybe Danny hasn't lost him. Sachs was right. If he doesn't tell, no one will know, and then he can stay. He hates it, hates Sachs, but telling would mean he couldn’t work here anymore. Telling would mean never being able to face Casey again. Just like he can't face Isaac now.

But Isaac doesn't need to be told, he knows, and he pulls Danny close, arms warm around him, wiping away tears that Danny hadn't known he was crying. He rocks him, and tells him the thing his father never did, never will. "It'll be all right, Daniel. It'll be all right."

 

/story


End file.
